この街の片隅で
by Ritsu Tainaka
Summary: Un one-shot LXMisa, donde se conoce algo curioso del pasado del chico de ojos y pelo negros. Rewiew!


¿Nee ogenki desu ka? (ねえ, お元気ですか?) Solo quiero ofrecerles un one-shot, LxMisa. Tiene una cosa bastante curiosa sobre el pasado de L –inventada por mi, no se preocupen, tengo malas creaciones; así que esta es una de las tantas... perdón si no les gusta-, que disfruten... sé que les va a gustar. De verdad.

**Beso, bye!! Los quiero a todos**

**PS: diría que contiene un Lime bastante fuertecito XD**

**この街の片隅で**

**kono machido no katasumi de**

Ryuuzaki –san estaba mirando hacia el techo, mientras el tecleo incesante de su compañero de al lado, le hacía compañía. Ah, y para que nada quedase completamente de lado, también se encontraban los bufidos perpetuos de Misa-Misa

-Ryuuzaki-san –preguntó Misa, desde el otro lado, con voz de niña buena. L se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a escucharle. A ver qué cosa nueva lograba sacar de esa cabeza que hacía de todo, menos pensar. Misa tomó aire y lo largó -¿Alguna vez has tenido novia?

-Mi subconsciente me dicta que estoy incapacitado para profesar ese improperio

Y ahora Misa se levantó del piso, a punto de darle un buen tirón de cabellos. Pero L se salvó. El sonido del timbre le indicó que ya el padre de Yagami había llegado. Él saldría para una cena en familia. Y dejaría a L y a Misa solos.

-Light no me dejes con este pervertido! –lloriqueó la chica, aferrándose como una lapa al brazo de su novio.

-Misa, sé buena chica y tal vez luego salgamos juntos –le dijo él, a modo de consuelo. En realidad, jamás lo iba a cumplir, pero con algo había que contentarla. Y eso le pareció completamente cruel a L. ¿Por qué debía siempre construirle castillos en el aire?

-¿_Desho, desho?_ –susurró ella, mientras aflojaba el agarre. Light hizo un gesto de alivio y luego le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza de la chica.

-Si, Misa, saldré contigo. Solo los dos. –El chico miró a L, como si le dijera "_di algo diferente y te mato con o sin Death Note"_

-¿Escuchaste eso, cabeza de rana? –Preguntó ella, alegremente -¡Saldrá conmigo! Y no estará contigo... –gritó ella, mientras su novio claramente se escabullía de la habitación.

Ahora solo quedaban los dos. "La Bella y la Bestia" . ella le miraba completamente compenetrada en el labor de él, pero el chico no le prestó mucha atención. El mero saber que Misa-Misa le miraba como lo hacía, le volvía loco y si pasaba eso, perdería el control del caso. Y no iba a permitirlo

-Misa-san ¿Quieres hacer algo?

-No –contestó, mientras se sentaba a su lado, alegre como siempre, pero esta vez de una manera bastante forzada -¿Tienes novia?

-Misa-san, ya lo he respondido

-Demo... ¡Quiero saberlo!

Y como acto reflejo, L la miró intensamente. Misa tragó saliva, haciendo un ruidito con su garganta, sorprendida de lo profunda que solía ser esa mirada de carbón bajo esas ojeras negras. Sin que nadie se lo diera, ella sacó su propia conclusión

-¡L nunca ha tenido novia! –se rió, pero luego calló.

Lo pensó mejor, no era de buena persona reírse de alguien que nunca en su vida ha conocido el amor. Ella no era inhumana, jamás se rebajaría a eso. Volvió a mirarle, pero él ya estaba sumido en su trabajo. Frunció los labios, un poco culpable y decidida por lo que iba a decir

-No debes ponerte triste. ¡Ya veras que tendrás muchas novias! Pero primero, hay que arreglarte este aspecto, porque sí pareces un monstruo. –la chica se sentó a su lado, muy cerca. Con sus manos delicadas, comenzó a tratar de alisar el cabello desgreñado de su secuestrador. –y luego hay que planchar esas blusas o mejor dicho, las tiraremos todas. –Le tocó la remera, haciendo que él se tensara –y compraremos muucha ropa nueva, de última moda. Cuando me liberes, te juro que te acompañaré. Saldrás muchísimo más, verás la luz del sol. Te broncearás, y dormirás arrullado por la calidez de las tardes. –se abrazó a si misma, inocentemente

-Misa-san, hablas mucho, pero sabes que jamás te acompañaré a semejantes...

-¡Vendrás con Misa, cueste lo que cueste! –dijo ella, enojada

-De...acuerdo...

Y entonces, sonó el timbre

-¡LIGHT! HA LLEGADO MI LIGHT –gritó ella, alegre. -¿Tan poco ha durado la salida? –ahora la confusión apareció en su rostro bonito y delicado

L se levantó, directamente yendo hacia la puerta. Lo abrió y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Reconocía a esa persona, muchísimo.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó Misa, curiosa

-No salgas

-¿Tanto tiempo, verdad Ryuuzaki-san?

-Makii... –susurró él, anonado

-¿Que ya no te acuerdas de mi?-hizo un puchero

-Pasa, pasa

-Gracias

La chica entró a la sala donde hacían las investigaciones. Y entonces, vio a Misa.

Misa vio a la chica...

Algo le decía que no se llevarían medianamente bien.

Tenía unas facciones finas, perfectas. Su cabello era renegrido, como el ala de un cuervo, sedoso y brillante. Unos ojazos verdes y una tez blanquecina y pura comprendían su rostro. Labios perfectos, delineados de rojo brillante. No tenía mucho maquillaje, pero tampoco tenía la cara limpia. Era delgada, pequeñita, pero tenía unas botas de taco alto que le hacían más esbelta. Poseía un cuerpo perfecto, curvas donde debían estar, redondeadas y bien torneadas. Su voz era suave, profunda, educada y a veces podía llegar a ser traviesa. Parecía una modelo, en vez de una chica inglesa.

-¿Quién es ella, Ryuuzaki-san? –preguntó Makii con una sonrisa. Sabía que él trabajaba en el caso de Kira, así que no daría su verdadero nombre

-Misa Amane.

-Ya lo sé –se rió suavemente –pero ¿Para qué la tienes aquí? ¿La investigas?

-Has dado en el blanco.

Ella sonrió alegremente

-Me he olvidado de saludarte, Ryuuzaki-san –le dijo, acercándose al chico. Y entonces, con un ágil movimiento, posicionó sus labios sobre los de él.

Misa-san sintió que la sangre del rostro se le había marchado. Con que esa perra era la "amante" de L. bastante interesado... pero se daba cuenta-ella también era mujer y mucho mejor que muchas –que ese amor no era por el prestigio de L. era simple y amor, puro. Makii amaba a L. ¿Y L?

-Hola –dijo él, con voz ronca y tímida. Se miraron, antes de que ella sonriera del todo –me alegro de verte, después de tanto tiempo. –volvió a besarla

Y Misa-Misa se sintió desdichada. Jamás podría pasar algo así con su novio. Con un gran dolor en el pecho, sintió que él lo hacía adrede. Estaba celosa por alguien que jamás, tal vez, habría sido amado. Pero como es el dicho "mientras más tiene, más quieres". La cosa era que ella jamás tendría mucho amor. Ella había nacido para amar, pero el chico que Misa-san había escogido, no había sido concebido para eso.

Con una mueca ilegible, Misa se levantó del piso y miró a Makii. Ambas se miraron del todo, antes de que la segunda sonriera con dulzura

-Si te preguntas de dónde lo conozco, pues es desde la infancia. Y por extraño que parezca y tal vez feo para ti, siempre le amé.

L sonrió esta vez. Era un chico completamente diferente al de siempre y eso le dio mala espina a Misa-san

-Fuimos novios desde la infancia, hasta que me marché

-Exacto –se rió en voz alta, pero sus ojos se hicieron apesadumbrados –aunque no tuvimos mucha suerte con a aceptación de mi familia adoptiva.

-Es comprensible, soy feo. Misa-san me lo recuerda todo el tiempo

-Misa-san no sabe de lo que se pierde

Se rieron cómplices. Pues, no toda la infancia estuvieron de novios. Habían obviado que también se vieron a escondidas, en la flor de la adolescencia. Ella había sido quien se había entregado por primera vez a él. Y nunca jamás se arrepentiría.

-Misa va a arriba, para dejarles un poco solos

-Te tardas –le dijo L, jugueteando.

Pero la treta no funcionó. Misa subió las escaleras y pronto las lágrimas le traicionaron. Llegó a su habitación, muy apesadumbrada. Ahora se daba cuenta lo falso que era el amor que tenía con Yagami-kun. No había nada más que un acomodo, una complicidad... para gobernar un mundo creado por él

-¿Qué le ha pasado?

-Nada que no se pueda extrañar

-Creo que... está celosa

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes... –sonrió con picardía –después de todo, me he anotado en una agencia de modelaje –cambió su repertorio, por piedad a la rubia

-¿De verdad?

-Ajá. Pero eso no quita que no siga... ya sabes –se ruborizó, mirando al suelo. –enamorada de ti, L

Misa escuchaba entre las paredes, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza.

-Yo también te quiero –le dijo él, suavemente –como la primera vez que nos vimos ¿Lo recuerdas? –ella se rió contenta

-¡Claro que si! ¿Quién sino tú me dio mi primer beso? ¿Quién fue la persona tan "malvada" que osó en hacerme suya? –a eso, hasta él se rió ahogadamente. –Lo recuerdo como ayer. Teníamos quince años, y a escondidas, donde fuera, nos revolcamos por ahí –la risa se hizo mas estridente –fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida. Después de todo, tenías un poquito de tiempo para mí

Misa oyó todo lo que ella le decía, ruborizada. Entonces, L no tenía nada de puro. ¿De verdad él...?

-Yo no fui quien lo comenzó

-Fue entre los dos –y entonces, L la besó suavemente.

Como Misa-san no escucho nada, miró hacia ellos. Pero los dos habían desaparecido ¿Dónde se habían marchado? Caminó sigilosamente y escuchó susurros en la cocina. Apretó los dientes, visiblemente enojada ¿En frente de ella, se atrevían...? pronta a darles un grito que les haría asustar, se acercó. Grande fue la sorpresa al escuchar los gemidos de placer de Makii... por comer un pastel de chocolate

-¡Recuerdo cuando nos comimos una torta cada uno! –dijo ella, feliz

-De verdad que ese día comimos demasiado

-Messy era muy amable conmigo

-¿Se ha muerto?

-Si... –su voz se hizo muy amarga –ella, hasta el último día de su vida, te recordó como el chico más goloso que conoció alguna vez

L se rió amable, y no dijo nada, engullendo su pastel. Esa sirvienta siempre hacía tortas especiales para él. Se ponía feliz cuando la visitaba, buscando qué comer. Sacudió su cabeza, dándose cuenta lo cruel que era Kami o quien estuviera arriba.

Hablaron de cosas tontas, y sin comprensión para Misa. Era un código secreto que nadie más podría comprender. Y entonces, ella se marchó a eso de las cinco de la tarde. Con una sonrisa, le dio un regalo a L y entonces, lo besó en los labios, con mucha dulzura. Cuando dejaron de besarse, sonrió con picardía y se dio la media vuelta.

Salió del apartamento, guardándose el recuerdo de L, en su corazón. Ese muchacho no tan romántico, pero que era alguien hermoso, si uno se ponía a escucharlo mucho tiempo. Lo amaba y eso no lo cambiaría ni su agencia ni esa Misa-san.

Pensándolo bien, ahora que sabía dónde vivía, iría a visitarle religiosamente.

--

Misa bajó las escaleras y se quedó cerca de L, quien investigaba y escribía con una sonrisa diferente en su rostro. Estaba feliz, eso se notaba realmente.

-Esa chica... Makii... ¿Era tu novia?

-Si. Y nunca dejó de serlo

-Quien lo diría. Misa está muy confundida

L no respondió y siguió trabajando

-¿De verdad que es lindo sentir que tu amor se corresponde?

A eso, L dejó de teclear. Miró sorprendido a Misa, quien estaba sentada a su lado. Hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta. Advirtió la tristeza en sus ojos claros y entonces trató de mentir por compasión. Pero ella lo negó rotundamente

-No tengas lástima de Misa-san –dijo, esquivando la mirada de él, la cual parecía que estaba bastante iluminada, por extraño que fuera.

-Misa-san, lo siento mucho

-¡Déjame en paz! –lloriqueó, con mucho dolor –no te rías del pesar de Misa. Sabes que es de mala educación

-Misa-san

-Yo... Misa es la primera vez que estuvo celosa de alguien.

-¿De nosotros?

-De Makii. Porque ella es bonita, porque ella es perfecta, porque ella no es superficial, porque ella te ama, porque tú le correspondes... porque... L se olvidó de mí, por estar con ella. –confesó de pronto, con un arrebatador rosado en sus mejillas

-No...

-¿Entonces?

-Es que... misa se ha dado cuenta que No quiere a L como un amigo. Que solo lo molesta con el cuento del pervertido, solo para llamarle la atención. Primero pensó que era porque estaba aburrida, pero ahora se da cuenta que es porque L es el único que le presta atención debidamente. En realidad, Misa-Misa está enamorada de ti

-Misa-san, no puedo aceptar semejante cosa

-¿Ah, si?- el susurro le hizo ruborizar. Tal vez por el enojo de las palabras

Y entonces, ella se sentó sobre las piernas del chico. L le miró sorprendida de sus acciones, pero luego de eso, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios delineados de rojos

-¿Misa puede cambiarse y ponerse bonita para ti?

-Eh...

-¡Hai! ¡De veras que te sorprenderé!

Misa corrió hacia su habitación. Rebuscó entre la ropa, pero ninguna le gustaba para complacer a su amigo. Su tan amigo que ahora se le había convertido en amante.

Por un momento, se quedó pensante. Estaba traicionando a Light, su amado Light. Pero él no estaba y ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. Seguramente, con el poco amor que le profesaba, debía estar flirteando con otra chica. Misa sabía que para su amado, ella era una niña pequeña y una molestia. Pero para L, allí encerrados, era algo más que una amiga. Lo había visto en sus ojos, se había hecho la desentendida en cuanto al código.

¿Por vergüenza, quizás? No. No por eso. Sino porque tenía miedo. Temía a ser amada por alguien que no fuera Light. No le gustaba ser infiel a su amor.

Pero si él nunca le amó, entonces, solo era un amor no correspondido. Y L muchas veces le había deseado y ella se lo había negado. Lo había denigrado miles de veces, solo para poder a su amor en un altar, cuando sabía que L tenía la posta siempre.

Saliendo ansiosamente de su cuarto, le miró a los ojos. Sintió como L recorría todo su cuerpo con esos ojos de color carbón, mordiéndose el pulgar.

Ahora estaban en el comedor, mirándose fijamente, deseándose internamente

-¿Me quieres?

-Misa-san...

-Finge que me quieres –susurró ella, mientras le abrazaba con suavidad. –dale ese gusto aunque sea una vez, a Misa. Onegaii...

Y entonces, se sentó en sus piernas, en una pose sexy. Con suavidad, acarició el cabello renegrido, memorizando la textura. Más tarde, decidió darle unos pequeños besos en la mejilla al chico, haciéndole cosquillas. L no salía de su asombro, pero bueno, era solo para darle el "gusto" a la caprichosa actriz.

Cuando Misa se cansó de tocar la piel con sus labios –erizándose, también – decidió atacar los labios. Pero no lo hizo rápidamente. Primero los rozó, y más tarde tocó con su lengua la carne más sobresaliente del joven detective. Después de eso, volvió a tocarlos con su boca y más tarde lo besó del todo. Eran pequeños besos, era experta, pero L también. No se quedaba atrás en la batalla en la que se habían sumido sus labios.

Un beso por aquí, otro por allí. Y entonces, L la abrazó del todo, cediendo a su instinto más primitivo. Ese que ni el FBI y todos los estudios y homicidios que cargaba en su espalda, podían refrenar. La besó de lleno, introduciendo su lengua en cuanto ella abrió la boca para soltar un suspiro.

Misa-Misa se sentía aprisionada contra el cuerpo del detective. Estaba embelesada por ese chico. Su "novia" tenía razón. Había que estar mucho tiempo con él, para comenzar a valorarlo. Si no hubiese sido tan superficial, tal vez ahora ya...

Pero en este momento, era suya. Él podía hacer lo que se le diera las ganas. Ya había intentado muchas veces tener a Light así, pero él se negaba, la despreciaba. Y Misa no era estúpida: sabía que L la deseaba, mucho... muchísimo y con locura. Además era quien más se merecía que ella le diera lo más preciado que aún guardaba; siendo una modelo todavía. Lo quería, Misa era terca, pero sabía que quería a ese chico. Quién sabe desde cuando...

-Tó...tócame, Ryuuzaki-san –le dijo suavemente, tartamudeando por los nervios a flor de la piel.

Él lo hizo, suavemente. Acarició el hombro primero, para seguir la trayectoria de la columna vertebral, descubierta del todo. Recorrió la piel pálida con sus dedos finos y largos. De una manera exótica, bien al modo de L Ryuuzaki.

Misa no sabía qué era lo que sucedía, solo quería que siguiera acariciándole. Algo le decía que él sería su mejor amante. El primero y tal vez el único. Gimió suavemente en el oído del joven, haciendo que él se excitara. Así lo sintió la modelo-actriz, cuando notó que había una dureza debajo de su cuerpo. Y eso hizo que ella volviera a gemir, más excitada. Le abrazó con fuerza, para no dejarle ir, sintiendo cómo los latidos de L se hacían más frenéticos. Volvió a besarlo, con dulzura, con amor, con desenfreno, pasión y lujuria

Ella había oído que estar de novios era una lujuria disfrazada con palabras bonitas, para agradar a la sociedad en la que se vive.

Entonces, ella sentía amor por L. Y a la vez lujuria. O tal vez ambas mezcladas. Y también sentía vergüenza, pudor... ternura.

Los labios de Ryuuzaki se volvieron por el cuello de la chica, abriéndose paso de una manera muy sensual, provocando suspiros por parte de ella. Y entonces, él desató suavemente la prenda. Ahora la tenía con el torso desnudo, a no ser por el ajustador negro

Misa sintió sus mejillas arder, a medida que él seguía descubriéndola. Lo esperaba, lo deseaba, lo anhelaba en su interior. ¡Quería que él le conociera del todo, íntimamente! ¡Que supiera cada uno de sus recovecos más intrínsecos de su cuerpo!

-Misa-san...

-No, no frenes –suplicó la modelo, con los ojos aguados –por favor. Déjame sentir que también soy humana. Por favor...

Él volvió a besarle los labios, con suavidad y puede que ternura. Un poco tosca, pero cariño al fin. Ella se dedicó a desabotonar la camisa, mientras L se deshacía de la prenda íntima. La besó en cada segundo, como si se le fuera la vida en cada segundo. Finalmente se deshizo de la falda y la recostó en el piso. Ella le abrazó, pero negó. L se sorprendió

-Vamos a mi habitación –le dijo, guiñando un ojo claro.

Se levantaron, sonriéndose misteriosamente. Entraron al cuarto de la chica, y así como cerraron la puerta, comenzaron a besarse. Misa cayó en su cama, y se dispuso a hacerse de él. L la besó con una sonrisa en sus labios aún y eso fascinó a Misa.

El detective comenzó a tocar los pechos de la modelo. Los acarició, se deleitó por las formas tan femeninas.

Y con la curiosidad bailándole en los ojos, besó un pezón.

Misa dio un respingo, asustada y sorprendida. Después de todo, ¿Qué tenía de interesante un puntito rosa-parduzco? No tenía idea.

L volvió a tocar con sus labios la carne trémula. Lo besó, succionó y deleitó, escuchando claramente los gemidos de esa jovencita. Las manos se desviaron bastante, hasta llegar a las bragas. Misa cerró sus piernas, por instinto. Y entonces, con paciencia y parsimonia, se las quitó. Ahora lo único que los separaba, era la ropa de él. Tragó dificultoso, mientras la observaba. Ella dio el afirmativo, con las mejillas rojas y sonriendo inocentemente.

Y entonces, todo terminó.

Ryuuzaki vio el horario. Y escuchó los pasos que se daban, cerca de la puerta de la habitación. Se miraron y se separaron.

Misa se vistió en lo que duraba un suspiro.

L se alistó, listo para llegar a la sala de controles.

Se sentaron juntos, tratando de acompasar sus respiraciones, ambos ruborizados por el traqueteo y por lo que casi hicieron...

Con una sonrisa, recibieron a Light, quien lucía cansado y demacrado.

Misa y L intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad, antes de sonreírse con la mirada.

-¿Qué tal tu día, Misa-san? –preguntó Light, con una voz indiferente

-Oh! Nada diferente....

Si supiera...

**Emmm... ¿Rewiew? O.O**


End file.
